The dangers of being estranged
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: Charlie Swan had always know that his brother had had a kid. He just never knew he was this weird. When his estranged brother and his kid come and visit Forks for Spring Break, the entire supernatural population is in for a huge surprise as they meet the Boy who Runs with Wolves. SLASH, OOC, AU. I try not to go too far from canon or make them too ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**So, new fanfiction crossover between Teen Wolf and Twilight. I couldn't resist. I've taken certain liberties on background, and changed the years of Twilight to nine years later, but all of the stuff still happened. Set during Eclipse and after season 4 of Teen Wolf, though I have changed a few things from canon. Hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Crossover

Charlie Swan had always known he had a nephew. Of course, he still wasn't entirely sure of his name, but he knew that he was his half-brother's son and he was only a few months younger than his daughter, Bella. His nephew was the son of his half brother, John Stilinski, the son of his mother's second marriage to a Russian immigrant. His mother, Marie, had re-married to Aleksandr Stilinski when he was two and had his brother, John, when he was four.

And now he was officially meeting the kid. It was spring break in the year of 20015 and Bella had two weeks off school, as did his nephew and his brother, who happened to be the Sheriff of is own small town, had one week off - John was staying with them for the week and then leaving his son in Forks for the next week with Charlie. When Charlie had asked why, John had only answered that the boy needed a break away from Beacon Hills. Charlie had accepted the explanation and had decided that maybe the visit would be good for Bella as well, get her away from the Cullen's for a little while. He had even told his daughter that she had to limit the amount of time she spent with them over the break and spend time with her cousin. She hadn't been particularly happy, but he had been firm and after that whole Italy debacle, he knew that she didn't want to upset him and she had cancelled any pre-arranged plans made and not made any more.

And that was what brought to Port Angeles airport at 5 o'clock in the morning. He was picking us John and his kid and he was leaning against the wall just outside of the baggage claim, yawning. The airport was practically empty at this time of the morning, and he was kind of happy about it. He was not presentable to strangers, not in trousers that could be classified as pajamas and an old t-shirt from his academy days. He was pretty sure his hair could classify as dog fur, in the state it was in. Due to this, he was glad the only people who would really see him was his brother and his nephew.

It was maybe five more minutes before he see's a small crowd of people come around from the baggage claim area and not too long after that that he see's two people looking around, slightly lost. One of the men looks slightly familiar - he's a little under six foot, with very short light brown hair. He looks so alike to their mother that Charlie feels his heart clench in his chest. He knows from experience that his eyes are a strange grey-green colour, from his dad, Charlie's step-dad. The other person, not yet a man but beyond being a boy, was still a few inches short of his father's height, with messy, short, dark brown hair. He's lanky and awkward, with very pale skin scattered with moles. Charlie feels his heart warm at the site of John slinging his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"John!" He decides to speak up when the man continues to look around lost. The man, John's, head turns in his direction, as does the boy's, and Charlie heaves himself off the wall to meet them half way as they walk towards him, wheeling a suitcase behind him. He awkwardly accepts the one-armed hug given to him by his younger brother and shakes the hand given to him by his nephew.

"Hey, Charlie, it's good to see you again." Charlie saddens - the last time they'd seen each other it was as Claudia's funeral. "I'm sure you remember my son, Stiles."

The boy, Stiles - and what a weird name that is - gives him another grin and this time, instead of shaking his hand again, the boy pulls him into a big hug, letting go of his father so that he could hug him with two hands. Charlie feels even more awkward - he's never been big on hugs.

"It's good to meet you again, Uncle Charlie." The kid's voice is still fairly high and young and Charlie feels his heart softening as he thinks of his own daughter.

"Come on, let's get you settled." He says, smiling warmly and leading them out to the cruiser. He chuckles at Stiles' whoop as he see's it and call of 'I'm in the back'. He watches fondly as John shakes his head exasperatedly. But it's a quiet journey and by the time they make it back to Forks, Stiles is fast asleep in the back, breathing lightly and John is leaning against he headrest, eyes closed and Charlie can't blame them - they had just flown out from California.

They pull up to the house just as the clock hits 06:30 and Charlie can see the light on in the kitchen; he can see the shadow of Bella puttering around. He can only guess she was making breakfast and knew that she must have woken up early especially to do so, as she normally didn't wake up until at least eight on the weekends or any breaks. He parks the cruiser quickly and reaches over to shake John's shoulder quickly, jerking the younger man awake. His brother smiles sleepily at him and gets out. Charlie does the same and goes around to the boot of the car as John opens the back of the car and reaches in to gently shake Stiles awake. Charlie can feel the fond smile on his face as he watches John help Stiles out of the car and he grabs John's small suitcase and Stiles' slightly larger duffle bag.

He then shuts and locks the car and leads his brother and nephew up to the front porch, taking a moment to unlock the front door, and then leading them into the front hallway. He puts their bags down by the stairs and leads them into the lit kitchen. Just as he thought, Bella is stood at the stove, stirring what looks like scrambled egg in a big pan.

"Hey, Bells." He greets, letting hs daughter turn around to face them before he continues introduction. "This is your Uncle John," he waves to the man stood by his side and then moves slightly to the right so that she can see Stiles, who is stood behind him. "And this is your Cousin, Stiles."

Her smile is awkward as she walks up to them, extending a hand to John as she introduces herself.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Its nice to meet you." John smiles warmly at her nodding his head.

"I haven't seen you since your first birthday. You sure have grown." His voice is gruff and kind, warm. Bella flushes slightly before turning to Stiles.

"Hey." She greets, once again holding out her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you" He bypasses the hand completely, pulling her in for a big bear hug. He lets go soon enough though and Charlie chuckles at the bright red Bella's face has turned.

There's a sudden yawn and then everyone is yawning and Charlie can see the exhaustion on everyone else's faces and is sure his is the same. They laugh at each other as they catch someone else yawning again and moan as it sets everyone else off, and Charlie is glad that his slightly estranged family is fitting in with him and his daughter. As they sit down on the mismatched chairs to eat what Bella reveals is in fact scrambled eggs, he smiles. His family is back together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all the favourites and follows and special thanks to** _ **ptl4ever419**_ **who is my first reviewer. I'd really appreciate some more feedback and I really want to know what you think of this story and this chapter so please review.**

 **But this chapter is for everyone to get to know everyone else better. It's short, but the next chapter should have some more action. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Charlie had forgotten how well he got on with his brother. Their age difference of two years was just enough that they squabbled like cats and dogs but also small enough that they grew up in the same generation, at the same school and with the same general likes. Heck, John had even become the Sheriff of his own small town, in place even he hadn't heard of before in California. Charlie knew that John lived there because that's where Claudia had wanted to live and that his brother had stayed there for the sake of his son - if Charlie knew he had even the slightest chance to get his brother out of a town even smaller than Forks, he would have convinced him in the years after Claudia had died.

"So what's it like down here?" John asked, taking a small sip of the diet coke his son had slipped in front of him with a glare when he originally asked for a beer.

"Eh, not too bad. Rains a hella a'lot but good crime rates and the school's good." CHarlie shrugged, taking a sip of his own beer. "How about your own sleepy little town?"

"There's been a rise in crime rates, but most of them have been attributed to animal attacks - we get a lot of mountain lions up our way." John paused, shrugging uncomfortably. "Oh yeah, remember the Hale fire I told you about, about 8 years ago?" He waited for Charlie to nod, slightly intrigued, before he continued. "The person who did it was identified, nearly two years ago now. A woman, Kate Argent. Burnt the whole house down, with eleven people inside it..." He trailed off at the end, shaking his head.

Charlie had to agree with him. What sort of person set eleven people on fire inside their own house? Putting a consoling hand on John's shoulder, because his brother had always had trouble when thinking about that night, he shook his head, glad that nothing like that had ever happened in his town and hoping, desperately, that it never did. He couldn't imagine what the people of that town, the family of the Hales not in that house, went through after that. Shaking the depressing thoughts off, he decided to change the subject - and maybe show off a bit in the meantime.

"So, how's Stiles doing at school?"

* * *

Bella had, in all honesty, forgotten she had a cousin. If she had been asked if she had any extended family, she knows she would have replied 'My mother's an only child and both her parents died a few years ago, as did my dad's, but I think I've got an uncle'. It's just, she hadn't seen Uncle John in so long and the only reason she only really knows of his existence is because of the few pictures Charlie keeps around the house. She's pretty sure she wasn't the only one to forget she had a cousin though - Charlie was pretty surprised at the mention of a nephew when John called to ask if they could stay with them over spring break.

And now she's met him, she's so glad they had decided to come visit, even if she had forgotten their existence. Stiles - and what sort of a name was that, anyway? - was kind and warm, always ready to crack a - sometimes inappropriate - joke. Stiles had been at the Swan house for five hours and Bella knew that they were going to get a long fabulously. One problem she had found, though, was that he was addicted to him phone. She was curious to what he was doing, because she wasn't sure if he was playing a game or something else. Her curiosity got the better of her as he helped Bella make lunch, his phone out and laying on the counter beside him.

"So, what game are you playing?" Bella asked as casually as she could. She jumped slightly as he let out a loud bark of laughter - it reminded her of the way Jake and the rest of the pack laughed sometimes.

"No, no. Its not a game." He turned to her with a huge grin on his face. "It's my friends, they're suffering from separation anxiety." Bella felt her forehead crinkling in confusion.

"But it hasn't even been a day!" She exclaimed. She felt she kind of knew what his friends were going through though - she was missing Edward terribly and was wishing that Alice was here with her right now. She knew, though, that she wouldn't be seeing the Cullens much this holiday and if she did she would probably have Stiles tagging along with them. She didn't mind too much though, as Edward had promised to continue to spend the night and she had plans to take Stiles to the Cullen house sometime in the next couple of weeks.

"Oh, its not too bad just yet but by tuesday they'll probably start calling me and by friday they'll be threatening to come down here and by the time I leave they'd probably have brought the plane tickets. In fact, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if one of them turns up on the doorstep sometime in the next couple of weeks so I apologise in advance but I told them not to come but they don't always listen to me and they worry a lot especially because this was a really snap-second decision and they didn't really have time to process my leaving and say goodbye and now they're all probably at home whining and missing me because they're all suffering from separation anxiety - from me, because I'm the only one going away, thank god." He rambled, his arms flailing.

Throughout his speech, Bella had felt her eyebrows slowly climb up her forehead and felt incredulousness rise up in her. She had never been so dependent on a friend, and she was sure that she wouldn't be that bad if Alice or Edward went away for two weeks and the rest of the Cullens stayed behind - at least she wouldn't be the one going away alone. She felt her thrice-damned curiosity rise again as she contemplate why Stiles' friends seemed to depend on him so much, and why, despite his rambles and happy smile, his eyes looked unbearably sad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the follows, favourites and reviews guys. Carry on, please - I'd especially love to hear what you think of this fanifc in a review. So please review.**

 **This chapter is the initial meeting of Stiles and a Cullen - its basically just a filler until the next chapter, when things get interesting. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Stiles had only gotten there two days ago and Bella felt as if she'd known him her entire life. He was smart and funny and was not afraid of giving out hugs. But he was also gangly and awkward and slightly secretive and Bella, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what he was hiding. She had figured out the Cullen's secret in a matter of two months at most and they were vampires - whatever he was hiding wasn't nearly as bad as that, surely. But to be safe, she was taking him over to the Cullen house for lunch, with permission from Stiles, her father, Carlisle and Esme. Bella had a good sixth sense for secrets and if she felt that there was something up about Stiles, they believed her and offered their help - although Edward had told her, rather firmly, that if he heard anything that didn't affect her personally he wouldn't tell anyone, even her, as it was something of Stiles that he needed to tell her once he trusted her enough. She had, fairly reluctantly, agreed (she had become used to her boyfriends mind reading and had, she admitted, become slightly dependant on it).

So here she was, at 10 o'clock in the morning, trying to shake Stiles awake from his deep, snoring slumber on the blow-up mattress on her bedroom floor. He was sprawled over the mattress on his front, head turned sideways to allow for his deep, grunting snores. One of his legs was curled up towards his torso, the other one was haphazardly flung mostly off the mattress and on the floor. She had tripped over it this morning and he hadn't even woke up at the loud bang, just grunted and turned his head on its other side. She, quite honestly, found it hilarious; she had never met someone who slept so deeply.

"Stiles, come on. Wake up" She said, crouching down to shake his shoulder. "Edward's picking us up in half an hour. You said you wanted to meet my boyfriend." He gave a quiet grunt at that and shook his head and she was amazed at how alike to a dog he looked. "Come on Stiles, they're making us lunch. I told Esme that you love curly fries." That got a jerk and the half-opening of honey brown eyes.

"C'rly 'ies?" He mumbled, face mushed into the pillow so deep she could only just understand him.

"Yep, curly fries. If you get up and look presentable, I'm sure we can convince Esme to give you a bowl before lunch." She coaxed, almost desperate to get him up now - they had just over twenty minutes before Edward was due to arrive and knowing him like she did, she was sure he would show up a bit early. "Come on Stiles, up you get."

He finally did, wiggling his arms underneath himself and heaving himself up with a big sigh. When he was on his hands and knees, his whole face twitched and she realised that she had underestimated how expressive his entire face was.

"S'alright if I shower?" He asked as he hauled himself to his feet. She nodded and watched as he grabbed his bag and stumbled through the door, only just realising in time that it was closed and opening it before he could bang head first into it. She bit her lip to keep from chuckling as he did walk into the bathroom door, letting the sound loose once she could hear the shower going. She was so glad Stiles was here, he was so fun.

* * *

Edward Cullen walked up to the Swan's house leisurely. He was a few minutes early but was sure that Bella knew that would happen; it always did. He could hear the minds of two more people than usual and was surprised that the Chief wasn't at work - he usually was in the week. Edward supposed that due to the family members being around he was taking at least a few days off that week and confirmed his theory by a slightly more in depth scan of Charlie Swan's thoughts than he usually did.

He knocked on the door and waited for only a moment before he heard the tell-tale footsteps coming towards the door. He could feel the fond smile appear on his face as he heard the person beyond the door trip over what was, presumably, thin air and could guess from that and the lack of thoughts available to him from directly behind the door that it was Bella come to let him in.

"Edward!" He was right about the person, he thought, as he let his arms fall around Bella's shoulders as she hugged his waist. He allowed himself to tilt his nose towards her hair and breathe in her scent - fuchsia and strawberries. He hadn't seen her in two days as she hadn't allowed him in her room with her the past two nights as her cousin was there. He let go of her and reached for her hand as she pulled away and smiled at her back as she pulled him through the doorway and into the kitchen. At her gesture, he sat gracefully on one of the mismatched kitchen chairs and noticed that an extra chair had been added - he guessed for the fourth person in the house.

"I'm just going to get Stiles - I've got a feeling he's fallen asleep again..." She walked off up the stairs muttering to herself about teenage boys. He smiled to himself at the mutterings and allowed his senses to concentrate as she knocked on the bathroom door. He was left wondering, sitting by himself in the kitchen, what a 'Stiles' was.

"Stiles, hurry up. He's here, we need to go." She was talking normally through the door and he suddenly heard the scramble of shoes against tile and guessed that this 'Stiles' was having a mad dash to get ready.

It wasn't two minutes later that he heard Bella come carefully down the stairs again and he could picture her treading carefully step by step to the bottom, clinging carefully to the banister. He heard the steady footsteps and erratic heartbeat before he saw the young man step into the kitchen behind Bella, honey brown eyes widening as they set on him.

And then the scent hit him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. This chapter is nearly twice as long as they usually are and I hope this makes up for the wait. This is the start to the main plot and I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Stiles had pitched a fit when his dad had told him their plans for the spring break and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He had, to the best of his ability, tried to convince his dad to change their plans, or postpone them or leave him behind while the Sheriff went to see his brother. But his dad had resisted his charms and Stiles had been forced to participate in the sulky silence to Sacramento and then the fairly short plane ride to Seattle, and the connecting flight to Port Angeles. Meeting his Uncle Charlie was nice though and meeting Bella for the first time in his memory was fun.

Bella was a pretty girl, with a heart shaped face and doe-brown eyes and nice mahogany hair. She still didn't hold a candle to Lydia, Allison or Erica though - although, and he could admit this, in his eyes, nobody could stand up to his friends in a beauty contest. He was a proud father, as the pack often joked. Bella was quiet, though, something he was not used to - back home, it was all noise, all the time, despite what Stiles did just for a moment of peace; it never happened. So being in Forks, a town slightly bigger then Beacon Hills and with a phenomenally lower death rate was different, and not necessarily a good different. He missed his friends, his pack, and his dad had refused to shorten his exile to this rainy town to less then the original two weeks. Stiles knew his dad didn't understand about his connection to his pack; due to having only limited knowledge on werewolves and other supernatural creatures, as Stiles just could not stand to tell him more, John didn't get the bonds formed between a pack - or a coven, or a flock or a nest. And despite the nagging need to go home to his potentially in dangered family, he wasn't going to risk telling his dad more on the supernatural just to achieve his ultimate goal of going home at the end of the week. Or he was afraid the pack would come to Forks.

"Stiles, hurry up." Stiles jerked his head upwards from where he was bent over the sink at the noise. "He's here, we need to go." It was Bella. It took a minute for his brain to compute the words she had said, before he scrambled backwards, his shoes scraping across the floor and he cringed at the noise. Blinking, he stared at himself in the mirror one more time, running his hand though his hair to make sure the gel was still in place. It was and he took a deep breath before he unlocked and opened the bathroom door. Bella was stood slightly to the side and he grinned as brightly as he could at her before she turned around and led him down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He froze at the sight that greeted him.

The boy - no, man - that greeted them in the kitchen sent his spidey senses tingling. The man was tall and abnormally pale, with auburn hair and golden eyes. Stiles could feel the guys stare as his brain worked overtime trying to figure out what was wrong with this guy.

"Edward, this is my cousin, Stiles Stilinski." Bella introduced, moving forward to wrap her arm around the _thing's_ waist. Stiles resisted the urge to reach forward and pull her away from him, knowing something was wrong with her boyfriend but not sure what. "Stiles, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

Stiles froze. 'Cullen'; he knew that name. When it clicked, he felt the urge to curse, long and loud.

* * *

Edward couldn't stop breathing in. The boy, Stiles, smelt unlike anything he had ever smelt before. He smelt like lightning, like a bonfire and like the forest after a thunderstorm. However, he also had an underlying smell of wolf; however, unlike the Quileutes, it was not a revolting smell, nor did it smell like food. The smell was pleasant and the natural smell of 'Stiles' was curious but also quite possibly the best thing he had ever smelt that he didn't want to eat.

It was this passing realisation that jerked him into action, as he realised that Bella had an arm around. He only caught the end of her sentence, but knew that it had only been introductions.

Looking at the boy properly he took the teenager in. The boy had short-ish, medium brown hair that was pushed up and backwards on the top of his head with a bit of gel. He was smaller then Edward, he noticed, and covered in moles. His eyes were the most interesting part of him - they were amber. Edward immediately thought he was a vampire, but the sent didn't collaborate, and neither did the boy's heart beat. Realising this, Edward searched for the boy's mind, suddenly realising that he could only hear two voices in his head but could hear four heartbeats. Not finding anything, Edward could feel a flare of panic in his chest.

"Hey."

Edward started, minutely, realising that he had been staring at the boy. Stiles looked uncomfortable and Edward immediately knew that he had to play nice.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." He greeted. He took Stiles' outstretched hand and shook it twice before releasing it as quickly as he could whilst still being in the realms of politeness. "My family is waiting for us at my house and my mother, Esme, has prepared a snack before lunch for us. She is excited to meet you." Edward said, making conversation.

They moved out to the hall and he watched as they grabbed jackets. Stiles' was merely a red zip-up hoodie but Bella pulled on a thick raincoat.

"Oh, only your mother is looking forward to meeting me? Not your father or any siblings you may have. Nice to know I'm going to a hostile environment. Thanks for making me even more nervous, Edward. Bella, your boyfriends mean." Stiles was talking fast, nervously, although his spiel ended in a whine. Edward had to crack a smile at Bella's exasperated groan.

"Stiles," She started and Edward moved forward to open the front door. He felt out of sort when Bella passed him by with a smile but Stiles stared up at him, lips pursed contemplatively as the teenager walked out of the door.

"How old are you again?" Stiles interrupted Bella's small lecture on how Stiles should be more polite and both Edward and Bella froze before Bella turned to Edward with wide eyes, even though she tried to hide the action from her cousin.

"I turn eighteen next month and am in the same grade as Bella." Edward answered calmly. He was often mistaken for someone older but he hadn't expected it from Stiles. Bella obviously hadn't expected it at all.

"Hmm..." Was the only response they received from Stiles as he moved into the back seat of the car. Edward held open the passenger door for Bella before striding around to the drivers side. Getting into his beloved Volvo, he revved the engine and careened out of the driveway, making his way easily to his family home.

It was a quite ride, with classical music playing lowly in the background and Stiles staring, wide eyed, out the back window. They only knew what he was staring at when he said, about halfway through the ride;

"It''s so _green._ " He sounded horrified and Bella giggled. Edward managed to refrain himself from laughing and instead let a grin take over his face.

"Isn't it like that back in California? Where is it you live again?" Bella asked curiously. Edward felt a swell of love for the girl and her stubborn ways. She was always so curious.

Stiles sat up straight all of a sudden from where he had previously been pressing his face against the window. Edward noticed the look that the teen shot at him and felt his own curiosity overtake him - why was Stiles so cautious?

"Beacon Hills." He answered quickly, shooting another look at Edward. Edward merely smiled through is confusion as Stiles continued to stare at him with no hint of subtlety. "And yeah, parts of it, like the preserve - that's all forest. But the rest of it is mostly just a normal town." Stiles replied, only then taking his eyes off his cousin's boyfriend. Edward noticed him lift a hand to high on his chest and the vampire noticed the teen clutching what he thought was a necklace. Edward felt his own curiosity peak but was unable to do anything about it as they pulled into the driveway of the Cullens house.

"Woah.."

Edward smiled at the expression of awe.

"Nice." Stiles complimented.

"Thank you. My mother loved working on it." Stiles looked impressed at the thought.

"Well, kudos to her. I know how hard it is to rebuild and decorate a house." The second part was said very quietly and Edward was sure that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have been able to hear it at all and a quick glance at Bella, who hand't turned to look at her cousin curiously, confirmed it.

"Come on then."

Edward led the way to the front door after they had all gotten out of the car and opened it without fanfare. He held it open for Bella and Stiles to once again pass through and was glad that Stiles didn't subject him to his searching stare again.

Bella quickly led the way down the short hallway to the living room, where the Cullen family was waiting.

"Hello, Bella." The smooth tones of Carlisle drifted to Stiles and Edward and they moved into the room in time to see Bella being embraced by Esme as she had been a little bit ahead of them.

"Hello, guys." She said, blushing slightly. "Everyone, this is my cousin, Stiles Stilinski." She moved back to stand next to her cousin.

"Stiles, this is Edwards family." Bella said. She was obviously ready to continue introductions when Carlisle stepped forward, Esme following with a gentle smile on her face.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." The blonde doctor introduced, extending a hand for Stiles to shake, which he did quickly. "And this is my wife Esme." The woman with caramel coloured hair made no move to shake his hand, but smiled warmly at the teen. Stiles waved at her with an awkward smile.

"These are my daughters, Alice an Rosalie." He waved at each of the two girls respectively, who Stiles also waved too. Alice waved back enthusiastically, but Rosalie stood there stoically. "And these are my sons, Emmett and Jasper" Carlisle introduced last.

"Hey, squirt, nice to meet you." Emmett boomed.

"Oi!" Stiles squinted up at the man, indignant. "I'm not that small, thank you very much, your just abnormally large." There was a small pause. "Which can be caused by any number of things, including good breeding, which I can't rule out due to the fact that your obviously adopted for whatever reason that I apologise for if i've hurt your feelings but you can also consider excessive time in the gym, which i cant rule out looking at you, and also the use of steroids, which is very popular among young men considering going into sport or willing to bulk themselves up. Not that you particularly need any more of it and further evidence pointing to steroids is your hyperactivity, which can develop from use fo teh drugs." Stiles didn't pause for a breath once and the Cullens could feel their eyebrows raising as the rambled speech continued.

"Oh sorry. I do that sometimes. I hope i havent offended you." Stiles was blushing as he apologised, looking up at Emmett mostly before casting his sorry gaze around to the rest of the family.

"Hahaha" Emmett boomed, clutching his stomach with laughter after he had taken the speech in. "No need to worry kid, I've been asked worse."

Stiles still apologetic and embarrassed and Carlisle stepped forward to reassure him that it was alright. It was as he was stepping closer that Stiles looked up at him and stared him in the eyes fully and Carlisle came to a standstill.

Edward looked up, confused, as Carlisle started revising the Bible in Hebrew in his head. What was the man hiding?

Stiles just sighed at the look in the blonde man's golden eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys; new chapter, at long last. Its annoyingly short, but I'm so busy lately this is all my overworked brain can come up with. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think**

* * *

Chapter 5

Carlisle Cullen had seen a lot in his 300-odd years of almost living; almost 100 vampires living in one castle; psychic vampires; his own, blood-drinking, son falling in love with a human whose blood called to him the most. He thought he'd seen it all, in all honesty. But then, at 3 o'clock this morning, he'd gotten a phone call that brought back the memories of the strangest things of all - werewolves. And magic.

He'd first discovered other aspects of the world on a cold wednesday afternoon in Santiago, Chile, in the middle of January, 1998. It had been raining, Carlisle remembers and he had ducked into a coffee shop merely to get out out of the rain. There, he had bumped into a man - literally, for the first time in his immortal life.

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was the scent that hit him as he walked into the coffee shop; the strong smell of fresh coffee beans, the sweat and pumping blood of the crowd of humans and rainwater. But there was something else, something he had never smelt before, despite his long life. It was water and fire, all in one; quick and unexpected; sun and moon. It caught him so off guard, he didn't even realise that he needed to move as someone came towards him - the usual response when a human came so close. But the human bumped into him and he got an overload of_ lightening. _The human smelt like a thunderstorm._

 _"Oh. I apologize." The man's voice was cultured and underlyingly American - however, there was something else in there that Carlisle couldn't quite recognise._

 _"Oh, no. It was my fault." Carlisle regained his voice and quickly - although not too quickly - moved towards the side, giving the man more than enough room to walk past him towards the door. As he did so, Carlisle allowed himself a split-second to study the man. He was shorter than himself, Carlisle immediately saw. He was also dark skinned, with dark eyes a bald head. He was dressed as if on his way to a business meeting, with dark slacks on and a blue button up shirt underneath a somehow-smart leather jacket. He was a young man, yet his eyes told a different story._

 _"I do believe we need to talk." His manner of speaking was not one of a young man. It took Carlisle a moment longer then usual to process the man's words, too distracted by the_ flash-fire _scent.  
_

 _"What?"_

 _By then, however, it is too late and he is being dragged out of the cafe mere minutes after he entered. As the rain once again began to pour on his head, he considered breaking free of the human's strong grip, but refrained, not only because of his reluctance to hurt the man but also his curiosity. The_ light-dark _scent was from this man, he could tell for definite now they were out with only the soothing scent of rain to block his nose._

 _The man didn't say anything as he dragged the vampire down the street, twisting and turning all the approaching corners until the blond was pulled down a narrow alleyway and ultimately dragged through a door of rotting wood into what, to Carlisle's best guess, was once a bar. The still strong smell of alcohol only helped confirm his guess as to their current residence._

 _The man let go of his arm and stood to stand across from him, raising an eyebrow. Carlisle got the distinct impression that the man was waiting for him to speak, but the man had dragged him here and Carlisle, no matter how polite he was often teased he was by his children, was not about to start a conversation with a man that had, in reality, just kidnapped him. The man across from him seemed to realise that._

 _"My name is Alan Deaton and I wish to ask you some questions."_

 _"This isn't exactly what you do when you want to ask questions." Carlisle asked, keeping his tone even as he felt incredulous._

 _"You, sir. are a vampire. I do not believe you wish to discuss that in public."  
_

 _-Flashback-_

He had been too shocked to speak at first and had, for the first time he could remember, contemplated attacking the man so as to escape his presence and leave the country with his children. But Alan had managed to calm him and explain how he knew.

It was a traumatising introduction to magic.

And it had been a painful reminder, the early morning phone call from a man he hadn't even thought of for 10 years. Deaton had been vague, which confused him slightly, so different from the young man he had met 17 years ago. And the reason for the phone call had been an even bigger shock, sending confusion and intrigue through his body; he had never been so thankful that Jasper had gone hunting with the rest of his children in preparation for that day. With the phone call, the thought that he really should have gone crossed his mind as well. But now it was too late for that.

The reason for the phone call was stood across from him, amber eyes and smelling of _cold-_ _hot-fire_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Update at long last, for all the lovely reviewers who commented despite the long time since the last update. I hope you like it; it definitely gets the plot rolling. I apologize in advance if it seems a bit choppy towards the end. Please enjoy and review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Walking through the door of the house - or what he, personally, would call a mansion - Stiles wan't able to keep in his gasp of shock. The house was not what he expected, especially in such a cold, rainy place as Forks. And considering who he was pretty sure the occupants of this house were, it was even more surprising - after all, the floor to ceiling windows wouldn't hide anything from whoever ventured this far out into the woods. Stopping that train of thought, he ruefully thought that he doubted the teenagers of Forks were as stupidly suicidal as the teens of his high school.

Coming to a stop in front of the frankly terrifyingly beautiful couple stood in the middle of the large front room, Bella moving to stand beside him, he could barely look away from the almost familiar blond man stood in front of him. He was able to focus his brain enough to grab the names of the younger people dotted around the room but didn't possess enough brain power to stop his brain from rambling - about drugs! and to a completely massive guy who looked like he'd have less trouble snapping him in half than Derek would.

 _Oh, God. Derek._

"I hope you've had a good stay in Forks so far." His train of thought was cut off by the smooth voice of the one who had introduced himself as Carlisle. Concentrating, he focused back on the older man and realised that he wasn't the only one to have recognised...something. Realising this, Stiles let go of his hard-taught subtlety and just let the words flow out.

"You're a friend of Deaton's, right?" He didn't wait for a response before he continued, not registering the surprise on the man's face. "He gave me one of those cryptic messages when he discovered I was coming up here; not that it meant much to me, but that's normal, right? He never makes any sense, that man... I'm sure you got a call as well warning you - not that I need a warning! He probably alarmed you though, he sure did me. I mean, can't he actually just say something for once; something with a proper reason or explanation or, you know, even a proper point..." He stopped as his brain finally caught up to his mouth and he registered the weird looks being thrown his way.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted once more, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I babble a lot." He forced himself to stop there and not go on about the ADHD and adrenaline - that would probably bore them to death.

 _Heh. Death. They were already dead. Ok then, into non-existence. Yeah, that works better._

Looking up from where he had been unknowingly studying the floor, he realised he had a room full of eyes on him.

"Uh, hi." He smiles, feeling very awkward.

Looking straight at Carlisle, he could see the amusement in the golden eyes.

"Hello, again." Yep, that was definitely amusement - Stiles refrained from nodding to himself. "I am an acquaintance of Deaton's. I met him a number of years ago."

The younger Cullen's shared a quick glance - they'd never heard of this 'Deaton' until Stiles had mentioned him and were now wondering how their surrogate father had managed to keep someone from them, especially from Edward.

"I can't say alarmed is the right word, either. Perhaps more like..."

"Confused, disconcerted, panicked, startled, unnerved -"

Stiles was cut off by a quick flash of laughter.

"You do know that most of those all mean the same thing." The voice rang like bells, laughter obvious in the tone. It came from the pixie-girl, whats-her-name. Alice.

"I know" He smiled brightly at her. She smiled brightly back.

"What's going on Stiles?"

Stiles looked up, wide eyed, at his cousin. He hadn't even noticed her move but she was in the doorway leading to what he assumed was the kitchen. Her eyes were narrowed and her hand was on her hip. He smiled at her, trying to defuse the suspicion he could practically see emanating off of her. She didn't seem to be fooled.

"Nothing Bella. Someone from back home just knows Carlisle from a few years back. He only told me like, a few hours before I left and I bet he did the same for Carlisle and Deaton - the man we both know - has this beyond annoying ability to say something really vaguely and make it sound threatening and its really ridiculous because, ha, I'm harmless but - "

"Alright, Stiles, I get it." Despite what she said, however, she didn't look particularly convinced. He just smiled slightly brighter - he had more then enough experience lying to family to trick her.

* * *

Bella's mind was racing. She'd moved into the kitchen soon after they'd arrived when Esme had whispered to her that she had prepared food for her and, feeling hungry, she'd gone to investigate. Only to miss the entire conversation between her vampire family and her cousin. Seriously, what had she been doing? She knew she should have supervised the first contact - she was nealy 100% that she would be able to tell if Stiles suspected something - after all, he was her cousin and she had gotten fairly good at reading his rather open face the past few days.

Looking around the room, she willed her eyes to open normally - she knew she looked overly curious when her eyes squinted and judging by Stiles' so bright-it-had-to-be-at-least-slightly-fake smile, he knew it too. She relaxed completely when Edward walked up to her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her into him. She could see Stiles relax out of the corner of her eye when she turned her head to smile up at Edward. Her brain went into overdrive once more - her cousin was hiding something from her, that much was obvious, despite how little she's learnt from him. What she did know was that he babbled when he was nervous and when he was really happy he did not smile that brightly - he was more the 'throw yourself at someone and smother them in you happiness' type person. And he was never tense; her uncle had told her that when they'd had a few hours alone the day before with Stiles as the only subject between them that wasn't slightly awkward. This out of character behaviour from him was suspicious and she knew, for sure, that he was hiding something. And that Carlisle, at the very least, knew what.


End file.
